The Best Gift
by Flare of Pure Hope
Summary: It's Hermione's Birthday and the gang throw a party with drastic results! Is it going to be Hermione's worse birthday or best birthday? (Chappie 2 up!)
1. Ball for the Birthday Girl

* * *

The Best Gift.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, they are owned by Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
  
Title: The Best Gift  
Ages: All in 6th year, except Ginny.  
Setting: Hogwarts  
Day: Hermione's B'day!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: The Ball for the Birthday Girl.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start. She jumped out and pulled on whatever jumped out from her trunk. Today it was a red pleated skirt and a blue sleeveless top. She raced down her robes flying at her side,eager to recieve her presents. Harry smiled, held out a box and gave Hermione butterfly kisses on her neck and whispered "Happy Birthday, Birthday girl..." he placed an saphire encrusted necklace with a golden pheonix at the end. " You shouldn't have..."whispered Hermione, " Must have cost you a lot..." she whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek. " You deserve the...best, 'Mione." She laughed. Harry laughed too, and waved a good-bye as he noticed Ginny coming from the girl's dorm.  
  
"Happy Birthday, 'Mione!" grinned Ginny. She handed Hermione a blue box with the words "Roses" printed in gold."Don't wear it unless you're alone with Harry...I got it for him..." whispered Ginny, grinning at her friend's suspicious look.She left, wishing Hermione a happy birthday, again. Parvati marched down, passing Hermione a big and small box.Parvati grinned, "Here, it'll go with what Ginny gave. I got you shoes too. They match, as well." Parvati grinned, before leaving.  
  
"'Mione!" laughed Lavender, handing her a big box that also had the word "Roses" printed on it.   
" It's something to go with everything else," laughed Lavender, waving to Ron and blowing a kiss to him. "Ron!"she exclaimed, before running to his side. "Oof," said Ron, " 'Mione I got you a book! Here." he passed her a thin book with the title: Discovery of your Powers by Afersi Kersona. Hermione grinned, "Time for breakfast!"The Gryffindors sat at the house table, eating bacon, french toast and scrambled eggs. Hermione's lap piled with presents and she smiled, " I love birthdays!" before the Gryffindor table erupted into laughter. "What?" said Hermione, trying not to laugh.   
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall stood up and silenced the Great Hall. "Hem, hem!" coughed Professor Dumbledore." There will be a great ball to commemorate our Head Boy and Girl. All Fourth years onwards are allowed to come.Younger students may go, only with an older student." With that, he added. " Dress code: Only for this year, girls may wear gowns and dresses and boys may wear tuxedos or formal clothing, no need to wear dress robes!" The great hall erupted in cheers and the professors frowned.  
  
" This is gonna be fun!" laughed Ginny, with Hermione laughinging and glancing at her pheonix, grinning.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER ONE: THE BALL FOR THE BIRTHDAY GIRL.

* * *

A/n: How'd you like it? My first fanfic! Please R/R. Sorry its SOOOOOO short! 


	2. Caught! In the act

The Best Gift.  
  
Disclaimer: Read on chappie one.  
  
Title: The Best gift.  
Age: 6th year, except Ginny.  
Setting: Hogwarts  
Day: Later, Hermione's B'day.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Caught! In the Act.

* * *

Hermione grabbed her presents and opened Ginny's first. Gasping, she grinned wildly and laughed.Ginny had gotten her a bra and G-string set!She then laughed even more at Lavender's gift: A perfect match to Ginny's! It was a blue dress with red roses and green vines creeping up her dress split. It was perfect, and looked exactly like Ginny's!  
  
She grabbed Parvati's gift next and put the earings on, red roses on a green "vine". The shoes had high heels and they were a light blue with saphires and red roses sewn on.Putting them on, Hermione galnced at the mirror. "Purr-fect," she smiled. She brushed her hair and placed the "non-bushy" spell on her hair and it turned silky immediately. Hermione put on a minute ammount of makeup and put on a pinkish-reddish lipstick, covering it with strawberry flavoured lip gloss. Smiling, she went down to meet her pheonix.  
  
He greeted her with a smile and gasped at her attire, before laughing. " How pretty," laughed Harry,very pleased. Lavender trooped down with Ron and she wore a red gown with blue pictures of violets on the split.Ron's ears were pink and he escorted Lavender to the Great Hall. Harry stretched out his arm, " Shall we?" Hermione nodded and they tropped down to the Great Hall, grinning all the way.  
  
The Weird Sisters were playing and Hermione dragged Harry to dance. Soon, they were sick of dancing and took a stroll at the lake. Harry kissed Hermione lightly and pulled her to the hut by the lake. He smiled. Hermione smiled too.  
  
Hermione started to unbutton Harry's shirt and they tumbled around in the small hut, giggling and grinning, kissing each other passionately. (They got on with it, I guess...)  
  
The hours passed and Ron was looking for something, grabbing Lavander's hand. Upon hearing a noise, the neared the hut and heared weird noises. They ran immediately to find Professor McGonagall to investigate the noise. She flung open the hut door to find both Harry and Hermione, half naked, blushing furiously...she shook her head and left, shaking her head even more.  
  
Lavander giggled and laughed, a lot.

"How'd you know we were there?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ron grinned, " Me and Lavander were headed there too!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER TWO: CAUGHT! IN THE ACT!

* * *

A/n: Sorry it's soooooo short, I will make it longer, one condition! REVIEW!!!! I'd like ahh... 5 to 6 reviews! 


End file.
